bean_cafe_channelfandomcom-20200216-history
Ducky of Chaos
Ducky of Chaos is the first special of the Bean Cafe Cinema Specials. The episode is the Halloween special for Battle Heroes X. The cinema special has two plots: one plot revolves around Zack and Cloud being trapped in a factory with a psycho killer and another has Julius and Popple accidentally unleashing an ancient artifact of pure evil and having to stop it from destroying Fowler City. The Episode Cory the Poor Chicken was wandering around the Ez-Rent video store, looking at the videos that were for rent. There were some good movies here for him to steal, numerous good shows and such. You see, Cory was a thief who enjoyed stealing videos and movies because he was so poor that he couldn't afford them, hence his name Cory the Poor Chicken. “You gonna get something this time, man?" The cashier asked. The cashier was use to Cory loitering around the video store all the time and never getting anything....or so it seemed. Cory was actually stealing videos and then cashier never knew. "Duh! W-why would I enter a video store without getting anything?! That would be...stupid!" Cory replied, sweating profusely. Cory got back to searching for a video when something caught his eye. It was a movie titled "BHX: Ducky of Chaos." Perfect. This would be a great movie for him to watch. Now came the complicated part: stealing the video. It'd be even harder considering that the cashier was watching him this time. Cory then had a clever idea. He stuck the video under one of his wing and made his way out of the store. The cashier didn't have a clue of his thievery. Cory was about to pull off his heist when the movie slipped out of his wing and fell to the ground, just as he was at the door. The cashier noticed Cory dropping the movie and yelled. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!?!!" He roared, vaulting over the counter and running at Cory, who also began to run into the night. "Get back here with that video, you thief!" The cashier yelled again. "No! This is my movie now! You're not following the rules of thievery! Finders keepers losers weepers!" Cory replied, pushing things like garbage cans and people into the cashier's way to slow him down, but this only seemed to enrage him, making the cashier speed up and finally tackle Cory to the ground. "I got you now, you cock!" The cashier roared in triumph. With the last of his strength, Cory grabbed the cashier and flung him into the street, a passing car running him over and sending blood and guts everywhere. "Ha! That'll teach you to mess with an expert thief like me!" Cory laughed and ran all the way to his apartment, closing and locking the door behind himself. The Poor Chicken took out the CD and placed it into his DVD player, then entered his kitchen to grab some snacks and drinks. "Oh boy! Ducky of Chaos! What a treat! What an occasion! The stealing of it was kind of sloppy, but my parents would be proud of this achievement, getting this movie!" Cory could barely contain his happiness as the movie began. It was a late afternoon in Fowler City, where its citizens were getting ready for Halloween. People were putting out pumpkins at the front door and buying candy for the trick-or-treaters who would soon be filling up the streets. Zack, Cloud, Julius, and Popple were walking home after a full day of foiling Bane's plans of world domination. "Did you see me when I went up mano-a-mano against Bane? Knocked his ass out in one hit!" Cloud said triumphantly. "Nah, it was more like he knocked you down in one hit, then kicked you as you crawled up into a fetal position. Then Popple bailed you out," Zack replied, laughing. "You were crying when I saved you, too," Popple added. "Yeah, well, he got me on a bad day!" Cloud looked away, embarrassed. "Yeah, right," Julius said, rolling his eyes. The four arrived at home, except for Popple, who had to head to her house. Julius unlocked the door and went inside, heading straight upstairs. "Whew! I'm heading up to shower. All that fight got me working up quite the sweat!" He said. "I'm gonna get something to get my energy up for the big night. Halloween, boys!" Cloud said, opening up the fridge to grab some milk, drinking it straight from the carton before putting it back. "Gross." Zack commented, grabbing a bag of chips and pouring some into a bowl, then walking into the living room to watch The Simpsons. Cloud eyed the newspaper, which laid unread on the table. "Might as well," He shrugged, opening it up and beginning to read. Suddenly, a scream filled the air. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Cloud. There was a sudden shaking and crash noise from upstairs, a half-dressed Julius falling down the stairs, profanity following. A blue towel was wrapped around his waist and covered his nether regions. "What the hell, Cloud?! Your yelling interrupted my perfectly calm bath!" Julius questioned, getting up and wincing. "M-my favorite cereal was...discontinued." Geez, what a wimp, Julius thought. "Which one? You have a lot of favorites. Frosted Franks? Turning Trixs? Rice Krisps?" "Cock-o'-Pops.." Zack almost burst out laughing from the living room. "I'm not surprised, to be honest. The name's stupid, the toys you can get inside of the cereal are weird, the pieces are too big and people have gagged on giant pieces of 'cock pops'..." "They got cancelled..." Cloud repeated in a monotone voice. “Cheer up, Cloud. There's always something better out there,” Julius said as he began to go upstairs to continue his bath. Soon, there was a knock at the door of the three friends' residence. "What now?!” Julius walked to the door and opened it up, revealing Popple. "Hey, Julius. What happened? I heard a scream! And why are you half-dressed?" She phased through Julius, who shuddered, to enter the house. "Hey Popple, there's nothing to worry about. It's just Cloud's favorite cereal got cancelled," Zack said from his chair. "Oh....well, that sucks. While I'm here, I was wondering if you guys would like to go trick-or-treating with me," She asked, adjusting her glasses. "Aren't we too old for trick-or-treating?" Zack said. "You're never too old to trick-or-treat! So what do you say?" Neither Zack nor Cloud nor Julius wanted to go, but someone would have to take one for the team. "Sorry, Popple, bu--" Cloud began. Zack shoved Cloud over to Julius. "Sorry, Popple. Would love to go, but I'm kinda busy with uh stuff. Cloud or Julius could go with you, though," He then departed upstairs. Julius opened his mouth to say Cloud would go with her, but Cloud was faster. He shoved Julius at Popple. "I have to train, can't let Bane beat me up like he did today!" Cloud lied before running upstairs to his room and locking the door behind him. Popple watched Cloud depart before looking at Julius. “Wow, your brothers really don't like commitment,” She said. Julius shrugged. “Guess not. When do we start trick-or-treating?” “Later tonight. I have just the cutest costumes for us to wear!" She kissed Julius on the cheek before leaving the house. Meanwhile, on the other side of town, the Fowler City Maximum Security Prison was going into lock down, as one of the most notorious criminals in the city's history had escaped his cell. It was Leroy "Czechmate" Abana, a very notorious serial killer. He killed almost 100 people during his career. Normally, after being caught, he would have been sentenced to death five times over, but money talks. With the help of the most sleazy and greedy lawyers money can buy, Leroy got a 60 year sentence. That fateful day 20 years ago when Leroy was placed in maximum security he was planning his escape the whole time. "Search the entire perimeter! He couldn't have gotten far. That son of a bitch better not escaped!" The warden yelled on his loud-speaker. Guards were running frantically, a lot of their jobs on the line if they didn't apprehend the escaped psychopath. A few miles away from the prison, a hole was slowly forming in the ground, a head popping out. It was Leroy. "All patrol cars, keep on the lookout for Leroy Abana. Although he is unarmed, he is crafty, clever, and extremely dangerous. Proceed with caution,” An officer of the Fowler City Police Department said before getting out of his car. His partner exited soon after. "So, Gerald, what's this Leroy guy like?" The other cop asked. "He's crazy, man. Like no other guy you've seen before. Eyes like a panther, a laugh so maniacal, it'd put the Joker to shame. Took half the department just to track him down, trap, and capture him the first time, but I think we can take him out this time. That cat's been in there 20 years. He's gotta be rusty," The one named Gerald said. "Alright, whatever you say, man." Nearby, Leroy fully emerged from his hole and had heard the conversation between Gerald and his partner. Cocky cops, he thought to himself, looking around and trying to formulate a plan. Gerald soon passed the bushes Leroy was hiding and Leroy took his chance to strike and leaped out, tackling Gerald to the ground. "Da----son of a bitch! Frank!" Gerald yelled to his partner as he fell to the ground, wrestling with Leroy. Frank saw him and the psycho locked in a tussle, pulled out his pistol and aiming it at the two of them. "I can't get a clean shot, Gerald! I can't do it!" He exclaimed, trying to aim at Leroy. Leroy finally wrestled his way on top of Gerald and gripped his neck. Leroy's hands closed in a vise like grip around Gerald's neck. Gerald's nails dug into his skin but his grip was unyielding. Soon, Gerald ceased moving and Leroy turned to the other cop, licking his lips. Throughout the entire choking, Frank was paralyzed with fear. He dropped his pistol and took off running. Hmph, just like the rest of them, but I can't have anyone knowing I'm still in the city, Leroy thought to himself. He picked up a rock on the ground and threw it, the rock soaring through the air in an arc and making a satisfying crack as it hit the other cop in the back of the head, shattering his skull. He crumpled to the ground and Leroy strolled over to the downed officer, inspecting him. A fairly large pool of blood began to form around his head. "Hmph. That was easy enough," Leroy said, picking up the dropped pistol. "Gerald? Frank? You guys here?" Leroy heard as three other police officers began heading his way. Leroy liked his chances of escaping more now that he had a little firepower on his side, but still doubted the odds. Looking around, he saw that he was standing right next to a factory of some sort. Perfect, he could hide here for now until the cops gave up on their search. Picking up the rock he used to murder the cop, he broke a window of the factory and entered. Once inside of the factory, he pushed a large piece of machinery to block the window and ran into the darkness. Back in Fowler City, Zack was posting shit online about Julius and his breakfast fetish when his thoughts trailed to Cloud and the cereal. Exiting the page He was on, Zack looked up discontinued cereal and found some useful information. He left his room and headed to Cloud's room, knocking on the door. "Yo?" Cloud said. "Er...I wanted to talk to you about those...Cock-o'-Pops." Zack said. "....I'm listening." "Tomorrow is when the Cock-o'-Pops factory is going to be demolished. A little birdie told me that there is a huge supply of the cereal there. If we can make it there tonight, break in, and get the cereal, you'll have more cocks than you can stomach!" Zack laughed. "Aww yeah! You better not be pulling my le--hey! That's gay!" Cloud shoved Zack. Zack laughed again. "I'll meet you outside, just got to pack up some things. Do we need our weapons?” Cloud said. “Of course not, it's a cereal factory. What will we need them for?” Zack said as he left, Cloud going after him shortly thereafter. Just as they were about to leave, Zack and Cloud were confronted at the door by Julius, who was clearly angry at being forced to go trick-or-treating with Popple. "What the hell, guys!?" Julius said, furious. "I didn't want to go with Popple! I had plans of my own this Halloween!" "Look, Julius, I'm gonna level with you," Zack started as he walked over to Julius and put an arm around him. "I don't want to go out trick-or-treating, neither does Cloud. Who over 11 years of age would even want to go out in some costume getting candy from strangers like a bunch of toddlers? You're Popple's boyfriend, though. You should be doing stuff like this for her." "But I don't want to do this! I would do anything--" Julius say Popple enter through the house through the front door. "--for the love of my life, Popple, and if she wants to go trick-or-treating with me, then we'll do it!" "Aw, Julius, that's so sweet!" Popple gave him a hug and took his arm, leading him out the door. "Lemme show you the costumes I made for us at my house!" "That would be great, Popple." Julius smiled sweetly at her, then turned around to Zack and Cloud, full murderface, and whispered "I'm going to kill you both when I get back." The door swung shut. Zack and Cloud looked at each other. "Should we, y'know, be afraid of that?" Cloud asked. "Nah, his bark is worse than his bite, which is pretty useless anyway. C'mon, we gotta go." Zack went out the door and Zack soon followed. Meanwhile, Popple and Julius were at Popple's house, where Popple was waiting for Julius to get into his costume. "Popple, I'm not wearing this in broad daylight. Won't be caught dead in it." Julius said from the bathroom. "Just do it, Julius! Please?" Popple begged. "Sigh..fine," He slowly edged out of the bathroom, revealing the costume. Julius was dressed as a king with a golden yellow and green robe studded with gems. “You look so cute!” Popple got up. “My turn!” Popple summoned her wand and murmured an incantation, magic dust surrounding her. When it dispersed, Popple was wearing a queen color with golden yellow and blue. “Tada! How does it look on me?” Popple did a twirl. “Looks nice. You made all this yourself?" “Yup. Oh! The color of your costume doesn't match mine.” Julius looked at his costume, which was yellow and green compared to Popple's yellow and blue. “Huh. You're right. Does it even matter though?” “Yes, it does. Come on, I know what can fix it.” Popple went down to her basement. Julius followed her. The basement had a bookshelf filled with spell books and a cauldron was in the middle of the room. Popple walked over to the bookshelf and took a book. “Alright, Julius. Put the costume in the cauldron.” She said as she opened the book. “Sure.” Julius began taking his shirt off when something caught his eye. A rubber duck was in a glass display case. “What's that?” He asked, pointing at the duck and taking the shirt off and starting on the pants. “That?” Popple looked at what he was pointing at. “That's the Ducky of Chaos, a mystical artifact created as an for destruction.” Julius stood dumbfounded for a second at the name. "Ducky of Chaos? Just...why?" “At least, that's the name it got when I was assigned to safeguard it. It takes on the form of harmless objects in hopes of someone touching it and allowing its power to manifest." “Huh.” Julius said as he threw his costume into the cauldron. “This is where the magic happens.” Popple began to stir the pot. “Lemons are yellow, licorice is black. Change the clothes on Julius’ back..." As Popple chanted, Julius turned back to the Ducky of Chaos on display. Suddenly, the duck began to slowly turn to him, locking its painted on eyes with him. "Hello there." Julius heard in his head. "You look veryyy hungry. Why don't you come over here, get me out of this jar, and take a bite?" Julius' eyes began to glaze over and change color to a dark red. "Well....I am pretty hungry....." He quickly snapped out of the trance. "Wait a minute, aren't you a rubber duck?" "Yes, I am a duck, but I'm not rubber like that witch says I am." "Hey, watch it, mister. That witch happens to be my girlfriend." "Julius, who are you talking to?" Popple said as she stirred without looking up from the cauldron. "What are you, whipped or something? Open me up and take a bite, buddy! You know you want to." "Well, you do look pretty tasty right now..." Julius asked again, falling back into the trance. "ᵁᵍʰ, ᵖʳᵉᵗᵗʸ ᵈᵃᵐⁿ ʰᵃʳᵈ ᵗᵒ ᵗʳᶦᶜᵏ, ᵃʳᵉⁿ'ᵗ ʸᵒᵘ? Contrary to popular belief, I'm not actually a duck. I'm a chick." "You're a girl?" "What? No, a baby chicken. And guess what too?" "What?" "I'm a peep." "A what?" "You know those yellow chick marshmallow treats?" "Sweet! I love those! Wait a minute, aren't those only sold in the Easter season?" "Wrong, they sell me and my kind year round! Now come here and eat me!" "Will do!" Julius began walking to the glass display case. "Julius, what are you doi--JULIUS!" Popple exclaimed when she picked her head up and saw him walking to the display. "I'm gonna get...some peeps.." Julius mumbled. Popple tried to shove him out of his path, but he wasn't budging. Finally, she jumped on Julius, pushing him to the ground. Unfortunately, his hand reached out as he fell and he tipped over the glass display, causing it to shatter upon impact on the ground. "Aw crap...." Popple backed away from the toy. Julius snapped out of his trance and looked up. "Hey! It lied all along! It was a rubber duck!" He exclaimed. The duck levitated into the air, slowly. "...." Both Popple and Julius were speechless. "I.......................AM.............................FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! You weren't so hard to trick after all. I mean, what fool thinks that you can get peeps outside of Easter. Anyway, off to cause chaos and mischief. Toodles." The rubber duck flew through the ceiling and then the roof of Popple's house. Popple got up first, flustered. "What the hell, Julius?! Why would you set the Ducky of Chaos free?" "I don't know! It had me under its control! Not my fault! I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Julius yelled back. "Ugh. Doesn't matter whose fault it was, we need to find it and stop it from destroying the city!" Popple helped Julius up. "Agreed. Let's hunt ourselves a duck." He cracked his knuckles as Popple cast a spell on her and Julius and they warped out of the basement. Meanwhile, Zack and Cloud had arrived at the Cock-o'-Pops factory, where a small squad of Fowler City police officers were sniffing around and investigating for clues. "What kind of crime could happen at a cereal factory?" Zack asked, walking over to an officer. "Police business. Keep moving, civilian," an officer replied. "Don't call me that," Zack said, getting serious. "Whatever, kid,” The officer snickered. "C'mon, Cloud, let's get outta here," Zack sighed, walking away from the crime scene. "So...no Cock-o'-Pops?" Cloud asked, frowning. "Nope. We're still going in, with the police knowing or not," Zack replied. He didn't like people pushing him around, and even professionals have to break rules sometimes. "Follow me." Zack said, making his way to the other side of the factory. Two cops were on this side of the perimeter. Cloud noticed a window with the glass shattered but something was in the way. "Hey Zack, there's our way into the factory!" Cloud said happily. The two cops near the window noticed Zack and Cloud. "Hey, what are you two doing here?" One asked. Before Zack could reply, Cloud ran up, grabbed them both by the head and bonked them together. The cops groaned quietly before slumping down on the ground, out cold. "You didn't need to do that," Zack stated. "They would've alerted more cops," Cloud answered. "Whatever. Something seems to be in the way, blocking us from getting in. Anything you think you can take care of?" Zack asked, pointing to the broken window. "Sure." Cloud smiled, pointing his arm at the machine. His eyes began to glow purple and the machine began to move slowly to the side, creating a path to enter the factory. "Nice. Let's get in before--" Zack started before being interrupted by someone. "Hey, you two! Freeze! FCPD!" The same officer that stopped Zack and Cloud earlier yelled, running over to them. "Oh, cock! We gotta go, now!" Zack yelled, climbing carefully through the window, helping Cloud in. Cloud used his telekinesis to block the window once more before the cop could get in as well. "Damn!" The police officer yelled. "Officers, we have two males entering the factory from a window. Also two of our own are down for the count. It could have been the two suspects.They might be accomplices to Leroy, but not sure. Lockdown the entire factory, over." Back at the Cock-o'-Pops Factory, Zack and Cloud were looking around the first floor of the factory, searching for the supply of cereal Zack said was here. "Can't find it anywhere," Cloud looked under some machinery. "Hmph. Maybe it's not on this floor," Zack said. Suddenly, there was a loud thump coming from the next floor above them. "What was that?" Cloud asked, pointing to the level above. It looked like two silhouette were engaged in a struggle. One shoved the other forward and off the stairway, causing them to fall down to Zack and Cloud's level, a sickening snap being heard. "AHHHHHHHH!!" Cloud screamed, jumping into Zack’s arms. Zack locked eyes with Cloud. “Off.” “Oh. Sorry,” Cloud got off Zack. "Hm...this is a FCPD officer.." Zack said after taking a closer look at the corpse, then back to the remaining silhouette above them. “Ooh? What's this? Trespassers?” They began. “Uh, sorry, sir. We didn't know that this place was off limits. We’ll be going now.” Cloud said nervously. “Oh, I don't own this factory, but I've made it my own in a sort of way.” “O.K...well, who are you?” Zack asked. “They call me Leroy. Leroy Abana, but you may call me..your doom,” Leroy leaned on the railing. "Leroy Abana? The psycho killer? I thought you were in the slammer?” Cloud said. “The slammer, as you call it, was very much boring me. So I...checked out,” Leroy exited the shadows, revealing himself. The killer had a slicked back salt and pepper haircut along with a gray 5 o'clock shadow and wore an orange prison jumpsuit. In his hand was the handgun taken from another officer earlier. “I don't think it works like that. I'm Cloud, and this is Zack. We eat guys like you for breakfast.” “Ah yes, the newspapers talked about people like you, supposed defenders of Earth. You'll make a fine addition to my collection of kills.” Leroy laughed maniacally before aiming his gun at the two. “Any last work?” Cloud was unfazed. “Yeah, I got some. Zack, let's fight,” Both heroes reached for their weapons, but came up with nothing. “Aw, crap. We left them at home.” The two groaned. "Hm, it seems you left your only hopes at home. Oh well, them's the breaks!” Leroy fired his gun at them. While Zack lacked his crystals, he still had his blinding speed, so himself and Cloud out of the line of fire behind some machinery. “Still have some fight in you, I see. I like it when my prey struggle. Can't hide forever, though. Sooner or later, I'm going to come down there and blow a hole through your skulls.” Leroy laughed. Zack and Cloud began to think up a plan to escape Leroy. “We're pinned. If we come out, he shoots us. We don’t, he shoots us.” Cloud groaned. Zack had his hands to his head, shaking. “Got nothing, man..” “FREEZE, Abana! We got this place surrounded. Come down here, or we shoot!” One yelled. “Aw, poo. You brought friends along! Lured me here...smart. Maybe you're not prey after all,” Leroy pouted. “..What? We didn't bring these guys here.” Zack said, confused. The policemen shot at Leroy and he fled across the stairway and behind a wall, out of their lines of fire and sight. “This is Cameron to all nearby officers. Leroy has escaped deeper into the factory. We also found the two male suspects. Bringing them in and requesting back up, over,” The officer named Cameron said into his walkie talkie. “We're not in league with Leroy, honest!” Zack said. Officer Cameron glanced at the ground and noticed a bloody body on the ground. A closer inspection revealed the body to be that of a fallen officer, their corpse bent at a brutal angle. "Oh god….MARK!” The other officer said, breaking down into tears. “He had 3 months until retirement! You bastards!” Cameron fired at Zack and Cloud. “It's not what it looks like!” Cloud yelled over the gunshots. While Cloud also lacked his weapons, strength was his best forte, so he got both legs on the machine they were hiding behind and pushed with all the power he had. The machine slid across the ground and both cops leaped out of the way to avoid being crushed. “RUN!” Cloud yelled as he grabbed Zack and ran in the other direction, away from the cops. Zack pointed to a large nearby mail chute. “We gotta jump in there! There will be more police, now that they think we killed one of their own,” He said. "Ugh...alright,” Cloud ran to the chute and dropped Zack in before leaping in himself, falling deeper and deeper into the factory. Back with Julius and Popple, the two finally teleported to inner Fowler City, where kids were everywhere in costumes, trick-or-treating while their parents chaperoned. There were some dressed as animals, some dressed as robots, and some dressed as superheroes. "For pete's sake! Now how will we find it with all of these kids running around?! It could be anywhere! Anything! Anyone!” Julius said. “Relax, Julius. With a flick of my wand and a cast of a spell...” Popple mumbled an incantation and everyone except for Julius began to emit a black glow. No one seemed to notice that they were glowing, however. "Wait, what? What did your hocus pocus do now?" Julius asked, confused. "Well, the spell reveals everything magic-related in an area. If you're not magical, you glow black. If you are magical, you glow yellow," Explained, pointing at her body, which was glowing a bright yellow. "Oh! Once again, Popple, you prove that magic is useful," Julius said, beginning to search into the crowd. Popple rolled her eyes before following. After a few minutes of walking, the two finally noticed another yellow glow in the crowd. "Julius, do you see that?" Popple asked, pointing ahead. "Yeah, looks like we were lucky with the finding the rubber ducky," Julius said, chuckling at his joke. Popple decided to be silent, refusing to dignify the pun with a response. "Huh? Huh?" Julius said. Popple remained silent. "Aw, fine. Let's just go after the duck," Julius said, turning his walk into a run. As he neared the glow, it began to glow brighter and brighter. Finally, he arrived at the source. It was the duck, and it was floating about slowly in the crowd. "Jackpot! So Popple, how do we catch it?" Julius said, starting to follow the duck from a close distance behind. "Hm...I've got just the right spell for this!" Popple said, pointing her wand at the duck. "Bippity-Boom, Bippity-Bap, I'll encase the duck in a trap!" A thin yellow beam of energy blasted out of Popple's wand and hit the duck. Yellow vines wrapped around its body and disappeared. The duck fell to the ground, now harmless. "Yes! Nice work, Popple!" Julius said, celebrating and hugging her. "Aw, shucks. It was nothing, Julius," Popple blushed and blew on the tip of her wand before hugging back. "Now let's grab the duck, put it back in the case, and enjoy the rest of the night together," Julius said before walking towards the duck. Unfortunately, a hand snatched the rubber duck from the crowd before he could grab it. "What th--hey!" He said. The hand belonged to a young child in a General Grievous costume. "Oh boy, a rubber duck! This will make a fine addition to my collection!" "Hold on there, squirt, that duck doesn't belong to you! Might want to give it to me, its owner," Julius said, getting in front of the kid. "Like heck this duck is yours! I may be 8 years old, but I'm not stupid! Find your own rubber duck!" The child stuck his tongue out and began to walk away from Julius with the duck. "Alright, hold it!" Julius got in the kid's path and grabbed the duck. The two then began a tug-of-war for the duck. People were beginning to notice this and swarmed around the two. Little did anyone know that the yellow vines from before were reappearing around the duck and breaking. Only Popple saw from beyond the crowd. "Uh...Juliu-" "NOT..." He grunted. "NOW POPPLE! Trying to get the duck back from this...BRAT!" Most of the vines around the duck were broken by now. "Julius, I think you should know that-" "POPPLE I SAID NOT NOW!" Julius yelled again at Popple. The kid was gaining the upper hand and Julius was losing his grip. "JULIUS THE BINDING SPELL IS WEARING OFF!!" Right as she said this, the last of the yellow vines around the rubber duck broke and it blasted out a shockwave of black energy that send everyone around it off their feet. Julius and the kid were knocked down and the duck was free from their grasps. "FREEEE!! I AM FREEE....once again. I TIRE OF THESE GAMES. NOW COMES YOUR DOOM. Clouds began forming in the sky as black lightning shot from them, hitting the ground around the crowd. This caused a panic and people in all manners of costumes started to flee, run, or hide. "ITS THE APOCALYPSE!! CLOCKO HELP US ALL!!" One man in a robot costume shouted before running away. "Time to abandon ship!!" The kid who was fighting with Julius screamed. He then ran off too. Julius laughed as he ran away. "HAH! You better run, punk ass kid! Children these days, amirite Pop--" "JULIUS?" Popple pointed at the duck and the lightning. "Oh. Yeahh," Julius and Popple ran it while Popple fired blasts of magic. The duck created a force field around itself, blocking every shot. "''FOOLS. YOUR OBSTINANCE OF YOUR DOOM IS HONORABLE. FOOLISH, BUT HONORABLE. NOW I WILL SHOW YOU WHY THEY CALL ME...THE DUCKY OF CHAOS!!!" ''A lightning bolt from a cloud struck the duck and it began to grow and expand in size. "Ah crap," Julius groaned as he watched. When the transformation was finished, the duck was no longer just a little rubber duck. It was a 50 foot tall rubber duck with black beady eyes, scaly webbed feet, two clawed and muscular arms, and a beak full of sharp teeth. "''HAW-HAW-HAW!!!! NOW WATCH AS I DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU LOVE!!!" ''The Ducky of Chaos ambled away from Julius and Popple. "This just got a whole lot more complicated..." Popple groaned. "...Yup. I still think this is nothing compared to fighting Bane on a daily basis, though," Julius quipped, chuckling. "DAMMIT JULIUS, IS EVERYTHING A JOKE TO YOU?! THAT THING'S ON A RAMPAGE AND PEOPLE ARE GOING TO DIE IF WE DON'T STOP IT!!" Popple yelled at Julius before flying after it. Julius shook his head. "Julius, you did it again..." He began to run after Popple and the Ducky of Chaos. Trivia * Although Ducky of Chaos is a Halloween Special, the special didn't air until four months after Halloween passed. This is due to problems within Japanimation Studios that brought episode production to a halt. Category:Battle Heroes X Category:Cinema Specials